


Sharpness

by midnight_cowboy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (that one is an accident), Biting, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, a small headcanon from author on demonic shapeshifting anyway, english not my first language, it's like. second or even third if we count Ukrainian?, sharp teeth Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cowboy/pseuds/midnight_cowboy
Summary: They finally kiss, and it's everything that Crowley wanted – and even more.





	Sharpness

When they finally kiss, it's everything that Crowley wanted and more - the softness of Aziraphale's lips united with fervor of the kiss, angel's right hand firm on his nape, drawing their faces closer, and left arm pressed against the back, somewhat forceful and urgent, as if a starving man upon a feast. 

There is, however, a moment where that "more" is even more than ever expected in wildest dreams (which, to be fair to Crowley, were not that risky in their nature, as he did not want to let himself get hopeful), and Crowley makes a confused sound almost followed up by a hurt one when he feels that the kiss turns _ sharp_, and when he pulls away, his lower lip is bleeding. 

Aziraphale's lips are tinted red with blood. When he notices it, he gasps, and Crowley sees why the kiss had turned slightly violent – the angel's teeth are sharper now, non-human even. 

"Oh _ Crowley_, I'm… dreadfully sorry," Aziraphale pulls away further, taking a small step back, his hands letting the demon go, "This… quite literally never happened to me!" 

And then he bursts into one of the speeches he has when something quite not polite has happened and Aziraphale was at fault. Yet all Crowley can do is stare at him and _ marvel _. 

You see, Crowley himself had troubles with direct shapeshifting. He saw how other demons one by one through thousands of years succumbed to some after-effects of transforming a corporation, some even going as far as losing consciousness and becoming a lower form of demon, able to roam the Earth only in a primitive shape. Even adding sharpness to nails and teeth could stick for quite some time, not to mention the era when growing horns and tails was the fashion. So Crowley had an excellent grasp on how his own body shifted, as to not let the fear of being stuck on one end overtake him, and only slipped in extremely dangerous, nerve-wracking situations to blow off some steam. 

To see Aziraphale lose grasp over a small thing and worry not about his own body comfort, but rather how _ Crowley _ felt, was really something gut-wrenching. 

(Also, to admit the truth, the sharper teeth look good and _ insanely hot _ on Aziraphale) 

"Angel," Crowley finally croaks when there's a pause in the apology speech, "don't worry, just… took me by surprise is all."

When Aziraphale takes another breath as to ask something else, Crowley steps forward instead and takes angel's face in his hands. 

"Aziraphale, I'd much rather you kiss me again, _ right now_."

And, well. Crowley doesn't need to tell him _ twice_.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ Alex: I'm so mad that only Crowley gets sharp teeth in art/fics  
Alex: explain  
me: *drops this drabble*  
Alex: We need more Aziraphale with sharp teeth in this fandom!!
> 
> [rinnannon](https://twitter.com/rinnannon) on twitter if you wanna yell with me, but my account is a mix of so many fandoms you shouldn't expect a purely Good Omens account


End file.
